Learn My Lesson
by oxlifexo
Summary: Everything he believed in was washed away when she left. She has said that he needed to learn a lesson about love. Btu even after two years, he hadnt. Theres only two things he learned none of them was somethign that could help him. Learn the story behind
1. Learn my lesson, but how?

**_AN : Well okay so this is my first famfic. I donno if i will make it in a story but if i do it would take long to update, because its eummer and i have work and friends and all ;) ut if i do make it into a story i hope that the persons who will read it will lov eit ;)_**

**_Song:_**

**_Learn My Lesson -Daughtry (I LOVE that group)_**

_Tonight the sunset means so much_  
_The one thing that you know you never touch_  
_Like the feeling, the real thing_  
_I reach out for that sweet dream_

He never thought that it would be this diffcult, to stop loving her. He promised her that he would stop. He knew that all she ever wanted was not to have this kind of realtionship. Where every emotion is mixed up, where each eye contecd is hard to look away, where you knew that everything, everything about that person you love is diffcult to connect to you. But that you still loved them anyways. Each night he dreams about these sweet moments they had, before it dissapered.

_But somehow the darkness wakes me up_  
_I've felt this emptiness before_  
_But all the times that I've been broken_

But it wasnt enough.

_I still run right back for more_

So for those how didnt know him, it sounded like he didnt hated her or love her, but in bettween, like they just knew eachother, that's all. But the others who where close to them, knew what was going on. They felt empty, broken without them, even thougth they didnt cry them asleep, the pain was always there, aching, and telling them that those sweet moments, will never come back.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now_  
_You'd think that I'd somehow figure out_

She always thought that he could do anything. She believed in him. After all he was cocky, so everyone thought that he thought he could everything. He did, since the day he was born, but, after she left, nothing seemed possible. Not without her.

_That if you strike that match_  
_You're bound to feel the flame_  
_You think that I'd learn the cost of love_  
_paid that price long enough_

Maybe she still did. But when he thought maybe, it always ended with a no. It was unfair. But he didnt care anymore. He lost her, and it was all hes fault. Beofre leaving him broken, after that 'she told him that she knew everything, she told him ' Maybe all that weve been through, and all that we would go through now, maybe it would let you show how much love is, how much its so sensible when you hurt someone you love, how much you hurted me'

_But still I drive myself right through the pain_  
_Well it turns out_  
_I haven't learned a thing_

And like he thought before, a maybe always turns out to be a no, he havent learned a thing. Only that he lost everything he loved. Everyone disliked him now. Only these stupid sluts still loved him, but he didnt want those, he wants her, the only one that makes him feel this way.

_Oh yeah_

_Sometimes I think I'm better off_  
_To turn out the lights and close up shop_  
_and give up the longing, believing_  
_in belonging_  
_Just hold down my head and take the loss_

He learned another thing today, that he gived up. He never gived up. Obvisly, that was before she came. How can he be so stupid? Giving up because of her? Shes only a girl after all. _Not anykind of girl, its the girl you love,, stupid._ That was the little voice that kept remending him how much time flew by, almost one, no, two years, and he done nothing, nothing to bring her back. He really did give up everything. The only thing that was left in him was this pain, and the emotion of love.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now_  
_You'd think that I'd somehow figure out_

There was two things he learned, but not one thing that would help him get her back. He was a asshat after all. Asshat, a word that she kept telling to him. She never said what it meant. Thats what he liked about her. She was a secret, a mystry that everyone loved. She was popular now, with everyone else in the family. And that bitch who always said that him and her will end up together. She was dumb herself. Like he said, only sluts liked him now.

_That if you strike that match_  
_You're bound to feel the flame_

But why not her? What have he done so wrong to keep her away this long? It was a stupid question, because he knew what it was. He didnt dare make him remember it. This realtionship was exactly what she didnt want.

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love_  
_paid that price long enough_

She obviously didnt love him anymore. She was going out with that stupid guy that pretended to love her. He might not be in the gang anymore, but he sure did know one thing. That dumbass was only with her because he wanted to be popular. If he couldnt be popular without dating somebody, whats the point? It was a stupid guy, but she still loved the stupid more than him.

_But still I drive myself right through the pain_  
_Well it turns out_  
_I haven't learned a thing_

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now_  
_You'd think that I'd somehow figure out_  
_That if you strike that match_  
_You're bound to feel the flame_  
_You think that I'd learn the cost of love_  
_paid that price long enough_  
_But still I drive myself right through the pain_  
_Yeah, well it turns out_  
_I haven't learned a thing_

'Clary, just come back to me, it isnt that diffcult, isnt it?' Jace mumbled to himself.

_I haven't learned a thing_  
_I haven't learned, haven't learned_  
_I haven't learned a thing_

**_AN :: So what did you think? Review Next Chap : Clary POV_**


	2. Perv?

Thanks for The Gallagher Girl and LostLove :) I appercite the review And everyone else who look at my stroy without reviewing ;)

So the song that i used last time was Learn my Lesson by Daughtry ( I buyed there newest CD I love all of their songs!) The rest of the chapters will show you what happend and Blah Blah Blah, so bassicly this chap (ad the next and so on) well be 3 years ago and up until we come to the future. Hope you like!

All he wanted now was someone to be with him. Someone who would love him, not because of his good looks, but of who he was inside. Before he didn't care. But since yesterday, everything felt diffrent. The girl was something mysterious. She didn't even drool all over him. No one those that, execpt his family. She was beautifuly gorgeous. And her best friend was that dork, Simon, who his sister, Isabelle, secretly found intersting. If it hasn't been Simon the girl's parents wouldn't even ben her. And if she wouldn't have been here, he wouldn't of think that he needed someone in his life. Someone like her.

He rolled over to his side. And silentyl chuckled remembering the moment, his faveroite part of yesterday. You can see the life in this girl form the first smile, word, that comes out of her mouth.

He was staring at his window now. The reason hat he meet this girl even before starting school was because she was living right beside his house. She was he's neighboor. This will be fun, he thought.

«Jace get your ass over here, super is ready,» Isabelle, his sister, shouted.

«And it's not her that made it, so don't be scared,» Alec, his brother, shouted as a reply. Jace heard an «Oww» coming form Alec. Then a laugh, coming form Max, his other youngest brother.

«That wasn't funny Alec» Isabelle said, loud enough for him to hear. But he could see that she was glad Max laughed.

The scene made his thought of the girl next door disapear. But only for a moment. Because right before he could look away form the window, Jace saw a shadow. He looked closer, which made him get up form his bed and stand by the window. He noticed who it was. It was the girl was thinking about earlier. He smriked, her room was right beside his, this was going to be more fun than he thought. He saw her pulling something to a ... notebook? Then she turned her head to the window. She obvisuly hadn't notcied him because when she was fully looking, she gasped. Then stood up and went to the window, opening it. His was already open. Even though there was a tree bettween the houses, they could still see, hear each other.

"Why were you looking at my room, Perv?" the girl asked. At the last word Jace laughed.

"So you're first impersion of me is "Perv" ?" Jace asked.

"Jace! Are you coming or not?" Isabelle shouted.

"Coming,just wait a minute!" He shouted back. Then turned back to the and raised his eyebrows "You never told me your name," he said, he really needed to know.

"It's Clary, now please stop looking into my room, and yes, my first impersion of you is "Perv"," she said. Clary closed the window and walked away form the room. Leaving him alone.

"Clary? What a wonderful name for her!" Jace said to himself. And then he too, turned around to leave his room. Leaving both of the rooms empty.

AN :: I hope it isn't suckish sorry for the long wait, for those who were waiting, it's just i wasn't in a rush. I have written down the 2nd and 3rd chapter. But i have to write it down on the computer. Yes, Im written the story in a notebook, but hey, don't we all have ideas in werid times? And me when i do, i have to write it down, and sometimes the computer is taken :P


	3. Forest

**Okay guys, Im sorry! I dont how much of you are reading this story that im writing but still i feel sorry! :( This is my first fanfiction and .. yeah. Well if you were wondering what ive been doing this past weeks well its fooling around, working (most of the time) and thinking of how this story will end up :/ I think i have some ideas...**

**So read on! Im letting you go... for now...**

_Chapter There - Forest_

The wind blew the leaves that was holding for dear life on the trees. The only thing you could hear was the wind, the sound that leaves and grass made when touched each other. Doing a small whosh which second of each minute. But beneath all this sound you could also hear, a guitare. IT was so faint you could just barely hear it. It was like if the person who was playing didn't want to be heard. When you got a closer look to who it was, right away you knew it was Jace Lightwood. In fact this wasn't his real name, but he never told what his name really is, only his family knew, his adoptive family. So instead everyone called him Jace. Much simpler.

Each morning he would wake up at five, or four, in the morning. He knew that the only place where could be alone, in his thoughts, was the forest. No one ever comes by here. for the city this forest was nothing but decorative. But to Jace it was more then that. Everything he did, thought, was in this forest. He never went to far form his home because he needs to come back before everyone wakes up. So here he was playing his guitare, singing his music. Letting go every emotion he had let caved inside him this week.

Maybe that was why he hadn't heard footsteps, and a gasp, coming form her.

"What are you doing here Perv?" he stopped playing his music and found a shook redhead with a suitcase in hand. The suitcase, Jace noticed, was made to be full of art equipments, and a Sketchbook.

"Hey there Clary," he responded, masking his shook. Never once did he thought someone, someday would come over here. Except her. And him. "Well I am obviously playing some music with my instrument right here," he pointed to the guitare "And singing," he said the last to words while singing. After all she already heard him singing, no need to hide it now.

"Yeah, I saw that. But why aren't you checking girls out with that dirty look of yours" Clary said.

"Hey man I know I'm gorgeous and all but I'm not a perv, trust me," Jace replied. Clary rolled her eyes at 'gorgeous' and placed an arm on her hip. The other one was still holding the art case.

"Are you done here?Because I wanted to be here too," Clary give a tight smile.

"Nope, just came here, but we can share yah know," Jace winked.

"Eeeewww, I'm never ever going to share something with you!" Clary said, she then turned her heels and started to walk away.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Jace shouted and laughed out loud. He could sense her roll her eyes and walk faster.

The moment Jace walked through the door frame, he could hear Isabelle shout, "Jace we need your help! Decorating the house this!" Then Isabelle came to view, "Starting today!" This will be a long week. He hoped it will keep his mind out of certain things...

**So what do you think? Sorry if theres mistakes! Hey dont blame me! Im a frenche and my dad wanted me to go to an english school and im not very good so yeah ... either you like my wirtng or not! :P And ik this is a short chap! Jus stick with this for sometime k?**

**-OXLIFEXO-**


	4. Blasting Music

_**So this time, it wasnt because of work. It was because of my laziness. Yeah, im kinda of lazy wanna know why? Because when I have time to type up (i have like 2 chapters written done, but not on computur) I do other things like, play a stupid game, read your fanfictions, review, read books, or talk to one of my best friends, Sam (hey dont blame her). And it's when I can't type up, do I want to. God I'm a confusing?**_

_**Thanks to you all who looked and reviewed to my story! At least I know someone wants this story to have an end :D**_

_**Notice (you well see this in times)**_

_**The authour (oxlifexo) recommands you to listen to some (or one) certain song(s) while reading, which is not really obligatore (blame my french) but the authour thinks, it goes well to it ;)**_

_**Songs-**_

_**I like the way you move-Body Rockers (this song goes with the most)**_

_**Evacute the dancefloor- Casacada**_

_**Here Tomorrow Gone Today - Lifehouse (goodnees who doesnt like (love) them?)**_

_**Discailmare- Again sorry for my french writing, :P But I just need to say this, i dont own The Mortal Instruments, only the plot. I mean the plot for this story... The IM belongs to Cassandra Clare, so go to her to say "Omg i love your story!" Not me. :)**_

_**Have fun.**_

_**oxlifexo**_

_One week. What was worng with him?_

The sound of music blasted form the other house, boucing on his window. Goodness can this girl be so loud? The song changed.

_I like the way you move..._

He groaned and truned his head to the window. Jace could see a shadow dancing with the rythm. And it was _good_. More than that even. The way her hair flew all around the place, and her hips, god her hips... he shook his head, to clear his mind a little. This, this _Clary. _Her name popped in his mind and sent shivers down his back. One week, and the feeling didn't go away. In fact, it grew stronger.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The cool summer air hit him when he open his window. The song changed again. Louder this time because of the open window.

_You're all talk and nothing to say  
We don't want, don't want what you're giving away  
Know how to move and you know how to shake  
We dont want, we don't want what you're giving away_

"Hey," Jace shouted, trying to get heard over the noise.

_Walking disaster soaking up space  
Just a matter of time before you show your second face  
A maniacal master of getting your way_  
_Always here tomorrow and gone today_

"Hey," Jace tried again, louder this time. The music stopped. Finally. He was about to close his window when a head popped out of the other window facing him. He couldn't but not check her out. Clary's hair was up in a pony tail. She was wearing something alike to what the girl in Step Up 2 was wearing. A T-shirt that was up like a bikini but that covered her shoulders. With short shorts, and she was breathing heavily. Probaly form dancing around all night. Jace gulped, and sighed a low sigh. This was killing him.

"Still looking at my window? I thought we got that all figured out, Perv, or should I say Stalker?" Great, she still thought of him as a Perv. And now to add up to the fun, a Stalker. Just great.

"Nope, it's that the music is to loud," Jace said trying hard not to look at her body. Which wasn't covered up a lot.

"Can't sleep with music?" Clary looked at her nails, " I got used to it, form all the concerts I've been doing, and the party's," She looked up at him, losing interest in her nails, and smiled a brilante smile.

_Concerts? Who was this girl? _Jace thought, _could she even more rebelous then she is right now?__  
_

"But I didn't so could you put the music down?" He said, pushing the thoughts away for now. So he could at least sleep a little, even a tiny bit.

Clary looked at the distance bettween the two houses. Then she seemed to have relized that there was a tree bettween. She let a smile come to her face, but not at her eyes. Jace didn`t have time to recated at the situation because by the time he looked back at the tree, Clary was already on it and Jace knew he better move out of the way. He was right because then she jumped right through the window. Landing on both feet, without a sractch form the tree.

"Now you listen to mem" Clary started to say, " I`m going to listen to my music while I`m dancing, and you will sleep in your sweet confy bed, got it?" Clary looked up and down at him. She took a step toward Jace, which made him bumbp on the wall, and she leaned her head clsoer so they were only inches apart of eachother.

"Good." Then she smiled again, but this one reached her eyes. They stayed like that a little longer then nesacry.

Clary turned to his window. "Oh, and since I have to tell you again, stop looking at my window, Perv," she said. This time Jace`s nickanme for her, almost sounded like an inside joke. He smriked at that thought.

Clary returned to her room, closed the curtains, then blast her music again. But it seemed like she turned it down a litlle.

_Can this girl be anymore reblous?_ Jace thought.

**_An-I couldnt find my thingie that I worte done almost all my chapters. Sersly i looked everywhere. But there was a place that I didn`t look.. and it was there! (yeha finally goign to my friends house today!)_**

**_So any reviews to give me? As long as i can see you looked at it, im happy :D_**

**_OXLIFEXO_**


End file.
